Neko Twins at Ouran
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Two unknown girls enter Ouran and dislike the host club and plan to rid of them. Will they succeed or fall in love during the process? What happens when the past won't stay dead and catches up with both girls? will the host be able to help them?
1. Chapter 1

New set of twins

~no ones pov~

"Girls this is the school you will be attending, its called Ouran Academy and be on your best behavior, you two are already a disgrace to our family's name" the twins father stated coldly.

"Yes father we won't disgrace you or our family's name" two voice unison as one, the older man scoff at the twins.

"You two good for nothing brats better hope so or would you like to be with bob" he smirked evilly. The two twin's eyes widen at the name and tighten their grip on each others hand.

"We won't disappoint you" they unison together once again their heads bow in respect. Their bangs cover their eyes. The limo stopped in front of the school the two girls were attending too. They both stepped out the black limo and stood on the clean pavement and watch the limo disappear down the road. They both mindlessly stare at nothing.

"Let's got Miyu". The older twin broke the silent and walked to the over size school gates. Miyu just nodded and followed her older sister.

~Luna point of view~

We stepped out of the limo and watch it disappear.

'_That bastard saying that to us damn him_'. I look down and see Miyu lost in her thoughts a blank bored but yet pissed of expression. '_She doesn't need a life that's so twisted up like this one'_.

"Let's go Miyu" I told her as I began to walk in the school. She just nodded and followed me into the building. We walk having no idea where we are going but didn't care we never asked people for help and we're not going to start now. I put my gaze back to Miyu who now has her hand behind her head and looking disgust at the girl's uniform whenever a girl passed by. She was wearing her martial arts uniform with her sword on her back as always. Her uniform was a red shirt with Japanese wordings. Black knee high loose pants and flats and her red and black head band under her black rave bangs. I giggled when she stuck her tongue out and put her finger half way up her mouth and made a yek expression. My face went back to serious when I reach my class. 1A I slide the door open and walked in slowly and calmly

~Hikaru pov~

I was talking to Kaoru and Haruhi about our new theme in the host club and it was just the three of us, till the door slide open a girl walked in she was very attractive she had white hair that flow to her back her bangs came across her deep sea blue eyes and her skin was pale and flawless. She is wearing a white shirt and black pants and black boots. And another girl came similar to the first, but she has black rave hair that flow to her back in a high pigtails and purple piercing eyes with a black and red martial art uniform and a sword on her back. They just sat five seats away from us. The one with the white shirt started to read and the other put her ear phones on and put her music so loud I can hear the words play _'With knives and pens we made our plight oh oh Well I can't go on without your love you lost you never held on'. __It was creepy music choice, but I shrugged and_I put my gaze back to my twin.

~no bodies pov~

Soon a girl with blonde hair walked into the quite classroom she walked heading towards where Miyu and Luna was at her yellow dress swayed side to side as she walk. She soon stop but in front of Luna.

"Hey are you Luna Yamazaki?" She asked kindly.

"Yea what of it?" the snow hair girl asked without looking up from her book.

"Well …MOVE IT YOU LITTLE EMO BITCH!" shouted the girl with blonde headed girl.

"What?" was the only reply that came from the eldest twin. She calmly and emotionless and glaring at her. Miyu unplugged her headphones watching the scene ready to attack at only moment.

"You heard now move this is my seat". Luna moved her gaze back to her book.

"Sit somewhere else because I'm not moving". She replies back still emotionless.

"That's it you asked for it!" Luna shot another glare at her ready to block her attack but than a figure step in front of her before she could. Soon a slap to face noise was heard through the once quite room of 1A.

~Kaoru pov~

"Well …MOVE IT YOU LITTLE EMO BITCH!" I heard a girl shouted across the room shout so did Haurhi and Hikaru we watch the scene that was happening.

"What?" Was the white hair girl only responds.

"You heard now move this is my seat". The girl snapped back. The deep sea blue eyed girl looked back to her book.

"Sit somewhere else because I'm not moving" she snapped back but in a blunt tone. "That it you asked for it" and with that the blonde head girl raised her hand to slap the 'Luna' character. I was about to stop it but than I heard a slap noise but it didn't come from that girl but from…

~Luna pov~

My eyes turn blood shot red when I saw Miyu get slapped but that bitch. Miyu bangs cover her eyes so I didn't see her expression. She had a newly red mark on her face. I looked up at the girl who had a cocky ass smile. I got up ready to knock the fucking smile off her face, but then someone grabbed my wrist stopping in my tracks. I growled and whip around to see who stop me from ripping this girl head off but calm down when I saw it was Miyu. She looked up at me with a 'smile'.

"I'm ok" Was the only thing she said. She may have not said much but her purple eyes plead for me to stop. My eyes soften but the picture of my sister getting slapped made me pissed. I turn to shout at the girl but a pair of red headed twins got to her, lucky bitch I would have killed her than and there without thinking twice.

~Miyu POV~

I saw Luna eyes go blood shot red and about to attack the bitch but I grabbed her before she can even get near her. If I know my sister well enough, which I do she was going to kill her with out a second thought. So if I didn't do anything the girl would be died for sure. Even though she does deserver it though. I'm kidding…maybe.

~no one pov~

"Leave her alone Luna she is not worth your time" Miyu said with a little smile. Luna just nodded her head and kneeled down next to her sister and gave her a hug.

"This is my fault I should have move and you won't get hurt" Luna whisper in the crook of Miyu neck. The youngest twin shook her head no.

"No it's not Luna and besides it didn't hurt" Luna pulled away and looked at her youngest and only sister they both chuckle at the comment. Luna pulled her sister back into a hug and Miyu happily returned it. Meanwhile the girl was trying to sweet talk one of the twins but he just kept shaking his head no and the other one came and shook his head no. She soon ran out the classroom her hands covering her face crying.

~Hikaru pov~

"I can't believe one of my customers slap a girl for no reason" I said in disbelief as I closed my eyes letting loose a heavy sigh from my throat. I re-open my golden brown eyes to look at the blonde head girl that stood before me.

"It was for a reason I t-told h-her to move and s-she didn't obey a-and- she was cut off from her blabbering by brother Kaoru who pop out of nowhere and lean on my left shoulder.

"That still not a reason you should have been so rude to her in the first place" his words of wised came into place speaking in his bored voice as her stare at the girl from over my shoulders. I nodded my head agree with my younger brothers words.

"I am sorry but…I started of the sentences.

"We have no other… Kaoru added on.

"Chose but to…

"Kick you out of the host club" we unison together the girl faces drop. Her eyes began tearing up she covered her face and ran out the class of 1a down the hall of Ouran. Me and my twin sighed and turn attentions back to the forgotten twins. They were hugging one another of the marble hard floor me and my twin smiled. We looked at each other no words had to be said to know what the other was thinking as we looked back the pair of sisters.

'_What a cute little scene'_

I nodded to Kaoru who just nodded back at me and we slowly walk to them.

~Miyu pov~

I saw from the corner of my eye the two red headed twins walking towards us. I dropped my smile Luna notice and turn to the side. She notices the twins her smiles also drop to a bored frown.

"Hey, we're Hikaru and Kaoru the Hitachiin twins are you two alright?" they unison together the question. They extended their long arms at us I glare at 'Kaoru' hand and pushed it to the stood. I stood up on my two feet grabbing my sisters in the process walking out the class room and down the hall, not saying a word.

…

**ok ok ok ok this is the first chp of neko twins at Ouran this a re-new since I had so many errors but please review I will like to know how I did so thx u very much!**


	2. garden

In THE garden

~~~~Luna pov~~~~

My younger sister dragged me half way around this 'school'. This pink giant ugly yet somewhat beautiful 'school'. Well at least I know where half my classes were at. Then we enter the most amazing largest garden my icy blue eyes have ever seen. I loved it; it brought a tiny smile to my pale feature. Soon we stop to a near by mini pond it had all tpyes of pretty flowers. Miyu kneeled down on her knees as she sat down at the end of the pond. Her hands folded together as her violet eyes scan the garden. I deiced to break the ice on this one.

"Hey Miyu why did we leave?" I asked my sister who was glaring at the water.

"We can't get to close to people" was her only reply. I looked at her worried she has been a people person. Well she was till _he_ came into our life and destroyed our innocents.

"But what if they want to be our friends?" I asked her she shrugged.

"And it wasn't like they were ugly or anything" I said in a playful tone trying to lighten the mood.

"Ugly or not I just don't want to see you get hurt. We should head back" she said dully as she continues to glare at the water in front of her. I heaved a sigh but I just nodded in agreement Miyu has change a whole lot since we spend 8 years with _bob_. It was my turn to glare at the water. I hated that man with ever fiber of my body and my 'father'.

…..~No bodies' pov~…..

Miyu and Luna walked aimlessly threw the hallways of Ouran high. They walked high in high down the large empty halls of their new school with disgusting girl uniforms. Soon the quite halls were interpreted by the squeals of annoying girls in the ugly uniforms. Then turn their heads at the same time looking broadly at the squealing girls. They notice the girls were surrounding a group of guys.

~~~~Miyu pov~~~~~

I was looking at the group of annoying squealing dumb girls. I arched my right brow wondering what the fuck got them all hyped up. I looked closer to see blue and black and notice there were 7 no wait 6 attractive guys in the middle of the madness.

"What the…"( Luna started off and then Miyu the Luna and you got the point!)

"Hell is …"

"Going…"

"On?" We unison together as we stare at the fan girls I'm assuming they are. We walk towards the crowed of screaming dumb fan girls. They were so much I thought they were walking all over one another it was crazy! We try to see what the fuck was so interesting about these guys but I was being pushed and shove and I don't like being touched AT all.

"Get out of the damn way!" We Shouted. We pushed the dumb girls with all our might which is a lot some fell in the floor or onto some other girls. We were in the middle of the madness of girl pushing our way through till some girls pushed us to the ground in front of the 7 um mean 6 guys. I glared at the girl and growled. My eyes flickered purple and red.

~Luna point of view~

I and my sister were on the pink marble hard floor of this mansion of a school. I growled I hate being pushed if anything. I saw Miyu shot up on her two feet glaring at the group of squealing retarded girls. She was pissed off I soon got on my two feet and join the glare-vest with my sister.

"Hey what the hell?" I barked at the girls. They stopped squealing and looked at me and my twin.

"Sorry we really wanted to talk to the Host club!" I girl said the rest nodded in agreement. I arched my left brow.

"What the fuck is a 'Host club'?" Miyu asked talking the words out from my mouth. We heard gasp all around us from the girls like it was a big deal we don't know this unspoken and untold 'Host club'. Then my cat ears that are hidden under a headband heard footsteps behind us I whipped around to see a blonde dude with violet eyes. And behind him were 6 no wait 5 guys and one girl dressed as a dude.

"Well you two most new here" the Blondie spoke in a 'charming' voice and smile.

"I am Tamaki Suoh the prince of the host club" he said and next thing I knew it he lifted my chin up and my and his lips were inches away

"May I ask a pretty girl as yourself your name?" he asked. This 'Suoh' guy was to close and in had invaded my personal space. I glared at him and open my mouth to demand him to back off. But the moment I blinked my eyes he was sent flying to a wall.

~~~~~Miyu pov~~~

I saw some weirdo just started flirting around with my sister. He lifted her chin up and his lips were not so far from hers. I glared an out of over protective reflex I just punched him in the right cheek but not with all my might. But then he practically flew to a pink wall I guess he was so weak he flew across the hall and crashed into the wall really hard. His eyes bugged out his mouth were open as he was shot or something then his body peeled off the pink wall and floated slowly to the floor. I arched my left brow at him then he just hop back up and walked to us again his hand on his forehead with a smile. I growled lowly to myself.

"Now, now beautiful ladies there is no reason to get jealous there is plenty enough of me to go around" he said so joyfully. Is this clown cereal I don't want any part of him. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes giving 'Suoh' my back.

"If there is anything in the world I hate the most is womanizers" I stated bored and coldly. I open my right eyes and slightly looked at the womanizer I notice he wasn't standing there anymore. I turn around and notice he was in a corner making circles and a depressing aura around him. I gave a tiny evil smile happy with my work.

"Hey that's not fair" a girl shouted at me. My smile drop to a bored line on my face I turn to see and red head I glared at her.

"Yea don't talk to Tamaki like that you're so mean" another shouted. I rolled my eyes this is SO pathetic.

"You didn't even give him a chances you're so unfair" another shout. They all the girls grew some balls and started screaming at me about 'how unfair' I am whatever. I looked at my older twin as we nodded together.

"Well, well it looks like you two are out number" I looked to my left to see and red head I saw early today in my home room he was smiling a Cheshire smile. I rolled my eyes at him as I stare back at the crowed of girls. Then the other one came to my sister side that was on the left of me.

"Yea, you two just won't win this battle" the other spiky red head twin spoke with his hand on his chin. A smile of amusement grew on his feature. I continue to glare at the screaming fan-girls.

"That's what you two think" I replied coldly. An evil smirk came to play on my lips. I turn to my twin who had the same look we nodded our heads. I looked at the twins my violet piercing showing a gleam of mischief. They looked at me confused. Of course I looked back at the girls.

…~No one pov~…..

The youngest Yamazaki twin Miyu stomped on the marble ground for the girls can shut up. All the girls fell silent looking at the Yamazaki twins confused and curious. Luna steps up her hands on her hips. Her back flowing white hair waved slightly as she moved. All the eyes of the girls followed her every move.

"Listen up and listen well!" the snow hair girl voice spoke up. The girls looked interesting as they looked at the older Yamazaki twin. Miyu steps up next to her sister as her raven silky hair waved as she moved. Miyu pointed her fingers at the girls they all looked startled at her move they all stare at her petite finger.

"Cause we are going to say this once" they said together.

"What not fair is girl like you give girls like us bad names" Miyu started off the topic they were telling the group of girls.

"Yea, what kind of girls is you if you just throw yourselves at random guys like that" Luna pointed out. Well they were lecturing the girl the Host Club who are behind them looked and are confused at were the two unknown girls were taking this.

"You girls have no women pride" they unison together. Their faces were side by side as they partially yelled it to the girls.

"They are a host club they just flirt with you just for money not because they want to be with you." Added on she pointed at the said club behind them. Luna nodded she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Miyu right cause if they really "_love_" you or "_care_" about you none of you should pay to see someone you "_love_"" Luna said to them as she scowled them. The girls fell silent as they looked down at the marble ground sadly sinking in the new information. The female twins smiled and evil victory smile as they looked at one another.

~~~~~Hikaru pov~~~~

The girls known as 'Luna' and 'Miyu' are talking to our customers. They were literally trash talking us with us right here gesh the nervous of these girls. When the 'twins' were done lecturing the girls they all fell silent. No way did they really win this battle?

_'What is going on are they trying to close the host club_?' I thought as I saw the girls looking at the marble floor as they were thinking about the evil twins say. I looked at my youngest twin he looked just as worried as I do. I nodded to him no words needed to be exchanged we walked up to the girls. I grabbed Luna's hand and Kaoru grabbed Miyu's hand. We both pulled them to side so no can hear us. I glared at Luna as she looked unfazed of what we are doing. In fact she looked as bored as ever.

"Um what are you two doing?" I question the snow white head 'twin' with beautiful icy blue eyes.

"We are doing something someone should have done along time ago" she said as she yanked her hand back to her side and grabbed Miyu's walking back to the girls.

"We are making our own club!" Miyu declared. My eyes widen this cant be good at all.

"What? The whole host club shouted behind me and Kaoru. Our golden brown eyes widen in fear.

"This won't end well, Hikaru" my youngest twin said. I had no words to say my throat felt tight.

"We are making a girl pride club" Luna added. Of course it was still no words would come out. If they do this they well destroy our family. I glared at the girls back ahead of me.

"A club to show that girls will not give in to boys and show them we are easily weakens" They shouted that long ass sentence in the air.

"WHAT?" I finally shouted.

~~~No one point of view~~~

The hallways were silent no one made a sound. They never moved they just stood there like status. If they were outside the wind would have below through their hairs at the awkward silent.

"Um where do I sign up?" asked a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The host club eyes widen in shock. The Yamazaki twins just smiled in victory.

"Yea me to" said another said with blonde hair and brown eyes. Soon the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. There were whispers of 'me too' and 'yea'. Miyu took out a mini book and pen as she handed to one of the girls in the crowed wearing ugly puffy dresses.

"Ladies what are you doing?" question Tamaki as she step up. The rest of the club said no words. The twins were shaking in anger as they glared at the girls.

"Were sorry Tamaki but they do have a point" The girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said as she wrote in the mini book she was handed.

"Yea if you really loved and care for us we shouldn't pay to see you everyday and you wouldn't be telling other girls you loved as well". A red head said. The girls just nodded once more in agreement. All the girls sighed in the little purple book. As they all finished they walked silently to their classes. The Yamazaki twins walked away hand in hand to class leaving the host club in the empty halls of Ouran.

"What just happen?" question the twins aloud. They rest of the club just stare mindlessly to the empty halls dumb founded. No one had a answer so all stood in silent wondering the same question that was floating in the air above their heads.

"What just happen?"

…

**plz review and tell me what I did wrong if you like if you don't just let me now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello sorry about the late update! But let me start of by saying Thanks and Sorry. I know my writing and grammar are not perfect I understand. I was told by my doctor I have a writing "disability". I don't believe her but hey she the doctor and I'm not so what do I know? Thank you **MentalAndLovingIt and Gaara's-Bloody-Panda **for correcting my mistakes and awesome usernames! And **KaoruLuva24** for commenting on it. But I promise you oh how I promise this is better then my original. It had so many common splice, run-ons, grammar problems and sentences that made no type of scenes AT ALL! So thank I'm not hurt by your comments but glad that you both took the time to let me know. But I'm telling you there is still going to be errors, but I'll try not to make a lot! So sorry and thank you! Also sorry about the pov . I'll try not to do it as much.**

**Miyu: yea, yea shut up Oreo!**

**Oreo: You shut up!*flicks Miyu forehead)your lucky I'm re-doing this story!**

**Miyu: yea, yea whatever…**

**Luna: I'm sorry about Miyu behavior Oreo*bows* **

**Oreo: it's alright now lets BEGIN!**

…

2 month later no one point of view

It has been two month since the Yamazaki twins had come to Ouran and made their own club. During those months the Host club hasn't been doing so hot. They had less and less costumer's everyday and losing them to 'The Girls Proud club'. And they were not to happy about especially Kyoya Ootori. Now let's see what our favorite protagonists are up to now shall we? Miyu and Luna did what they did every morning all the time got dress, but not in the horrified uniforms NO! In causal clothing of course. A purple t-shirt and black skinny with purple vans for the youngest twin. And a blue and white t-shirt white pants and blue vans for the eldest. Afterwards they would go into the limo with their father. But today was very different indeed it is. In the trunk of the limo a suitcases lays and held all the belongs of the father are place in there. Once they sat down and held onto one another hands and got insulted by their father on their way to school. Lucky for them their father was leaving today and hoping he will never return. They stepped out the limo that was now down the block going to the highway to the airport to the plane that's flying him to America. They enter the large school and enter their homeroom 1A. As they enter the room they were being greeted by their three top club members. Amu, May and Nana. Amu has brown hair that fell to her small shoulders and ocean blue eyes. May has red hair down to her mid-torso and brightly jade green eyes. Lastly Nana is a blonde whose hair flowed down to her tiny waist. With royal blue eyes that hid behind her thick glasses. "Good morning Amu, May and Nana how you doing?" greeted/ask the kind heart older twin as her pair of royal deep blue eyes smiled.

"Fine Senpai" they all chorused happily the happiness in their voices were noticeable. The oldest twin nodded her head her snow white hair moved slightly at her own movement. The three girls 'aw' and 'oh' at how gracefully her pure snow hair is. While the youngest twin with raven hair that was pulled up into a high tight suffocating ponytail sat at her desk. She digs through her bag and pulled out a cherry flavor lollypop and pop it in her mouth as she play with the stick of the lollypop. She soon remove the treat out her mouth and eyed it boredly.

"So do you have anything on the host club?" Miyu asked in her bored matter as she eyes the three girls before her. Then nodded their heads happily and feverishly.

"They have fewer customers than before" May reported happily as she hugs her book against her chest.

"Yea in a month or two the club will surely be closed" Nana also said happily she push her glass back to the bridge of her nose.

"And we are going to need more shirts for the club we are running low half of the school wants to join, even some boys which is weird." Amu voice shows a hint of kind of awkwardness but never the less proudness. An evil smile came across Miyu face a dark giggle escape her throat.

"Good" she smiles as she pop the lollypop in her mouth. She pulled out her galaxy phone she scrolls down in her music section and press 'Black veil' by Straight line Stitch. The youngest twin plugged in her purple and black skull candy earphones in her 'ears'.

~Miyu pov~

I plugged my one of a kind mood coloring skull candy earphones in my 'ears' wanting to drown out the real world. I click on 'black veil' by Straight Line Stitch one of my favorite metal/screamo bands. I listen to the drums and guitar bang in my ears loudly it brought a tiny smile to my face. I closed my violet eyes letting my mind wonder with the music I started lip syncing.

_Show yourself, show me your face, show me who you really are  
Don't tell me the reason why you hide yourself from me is because you think that we are similar.  
With blood on you hands Preying those who are depraved-  
When yourself you know you cannot be saved  
I know who you are you cover your scars  
So many unshed tears to undergo a pain so severe-_

Next thing I knew my one of a kind mood color earphones were ripped out my 'ears'. I glared up at the person who did it but to find out it was more then one. It was the Hitachiin twins they were glaring at me as well.

"Hey what is your problem?" one of the twins spoke the other one just nodded.

"Yea you just can't make a club and destroy ours!" the one on the right exclaimed. I find those whole things VERY amusing I just smirked at them. They just glared harder with made me smirk harder.

"I can and I did" I said an evil gleam shined in my eyes. The Hitachiin twins started to get pissed off more.

"**WHY DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY OUR FAMILY"!** They both question. Ok now I am getting pissed I don't enjoy being yelled at. I was about to get up my seat and yell at them but a pale hand was place on my shoulders. I looked up and to see my smiling eldest twin sister. She nodded her head at me and patted my shoulder I sat down grumbling to myself as I crossed my arms.

"Well if you most know we hate womanizer as we said before but we don't want to destroy your little 'family' its just that we don't like your idea of having a host club" Luna answer the smile never leaving her face. She folded her hands in front of her and laid it on her flat stomach.

"You can still have each other but the club most go" I chipped in once again. I didn't even look at them I just play with a strand of hair.

**BAM!**

I looked up at the twins clearly pissed off they both slam their hands on my desk of course at the same time. One glared at me the other one glared at my sister. At this point Luna was glaring at them as well.

"Just because you two have your club you think you're better than us?" question Hikaru clearly pissed off. I open my mouth to answer the obvious but what Kaoru said caught my attention and pissed me off more.

"Yea, go make another school **miserable**!" shouted Kaoru. That was the trigger that was the set off. Miserable? These ass holes don't know the first thing about misery. I stood up quickly my chair fell back my hands slammed on the desk. I heard gasp from every direction of me. My raven bangs that swept across my forehead now cover my eyes. I quickly shot my head up glaring ever so hard rage boiling through my veins. I took a deep breath and let all hell loose.

**"YOU TWO IDIOTS DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT MISERY**!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I saw them both flicked. My eyes flicker bloody red as my I felt my teeth grow a bit more. I felt a pain on my shoulders and from the corner of my eye I can see it slightly glowing red I quickly covered it and ran out. Pushing the twins during the process I ran down the hall as quickly as I can. (This is very fast) I left in such a hurry I didn't notice I dropped my phone.

Hikaru pov

Miyu just yelled at us clearly pissed I saw her as flicker bloody red? What was that all about and she pushed us and ran down the hall. I looked curious at my brother as he gave me the same look. As we continue to stare at the door Miyu left through I didn't notice her sister. She top me on the shoulder which cost me to flinched, but quickly glare.

"Sorry for my sister act she been through a lot" Luna tone was sad but she still gave out a smile. I narrowed my eyes at her and scoff I whipped my head around. I crossed my arms and show a expression of anger.

"Yea, I bet she is making a plan to get rid of the host club forever" I sneered. I open my golden brown eyes slightly to look at Luna. She was looking down at her feet her pure white bangs covered her eyes. She slightly shook.

"She has been through a lot she is not her self, not in along time. So please just don't be angry with her she is already hated enough please forgive her" begged Luna. I turn around from her.

"I would never forgive someone who is breaking my family" I said anger dripping from every word I said. I heard her sigh in disappointment.

" I see, well I don't blame you two for even hating her, please don't give her a hard time, if so give it to me and I wont even fight back, j-just leave her alone" and with that said she ran after her sister. It was soon quite the only thing heard was the pattern of Luna's feet running down the hall.

"Hey, Hikaru don't you think we were alit bit to hard on them?" question my younger brother; Kaoru. I didn't even look at him I just stare at the white clean floors of room 1A.

"I don't know and I don't care." I said as I scowled the floor harder. My brother soon move he bent down and pick something up. Out of curiously; it was Miyu galaxy phone. He just looked at it and stuffs it in his pocket not saying a word.

Miyu pov

_Those idiots talking about misery I was the one who was torture for eight years with that ass hole Bob! Not them me! __I was speed walking aimlessly through the school not knowing where I was and not caring. But _I soon heard my name in the distances snapping me out of my train of thoughts I notice I was in a garden. I heard my name once more I turn around to see it was Luna she was running towards me. so I stood there walking for he to catch up to me.

"M-miyu there y-you are I-I-I was l-looking all o-over for y-you" she pant it as she bend down placing her hands on her knees catching her breath. I smiled a tiny smile at her she always came for me.

"I'm sorry Luna I most have got lost in my thoughts" I admitted.

"Yea why did you yell it's so unlike you? My sister question. My smile dropped I looked at the green clean grass as a breeze blow through my raven hair.

"Well I don't know they were talking about misery and it got me work up because they no nothing about it." I answer. I clutched my teeth and clutched my fist as I was glareds at the grassy ground.

"Miyu they know nothing about our past. You don't let anyone in but me. Miyu *sign* you are going to have to trust other people besides me" My sister said as she grabbed my hands.

"I know, but I am not ready" and that was my only responds. I dig in my pocket to listen to my music, but didn't find my phone. I check feverishly around my body I patted every place possible it could be. Then I began searching the ground I began to lift items up and crawling on the floor and looked for it till 4 pair of long legs cover with the blue cloth of the boys uniforms came in front of me. I stop and move my head up my purple piercing eyes looked up to meet the…

Kaoru pov

Me and Hikaru where sitting in class looking blankly into space. I was replaying the scene of Miyu yelling at us and run out the room. I could I swore I saw her eyes go red and her teeth grow slightly sharp. I sighed as I shoved my hands in my pocket. Then I felt something solid I pulled it out seeing it was Miyu galaxy phone I eyed it for a while.

"He what you go there?" I heard my brothers' voice. I was so spaced out the sound of his voice startled me. I surpass my shock state and turn to my older brother.

"Its Miyu phone" I answer in a low voice. I saw a sly smile come across his face his eyes gleam with mischief as he eyed the phone.

"What are we going to do with this?" he asked. His voice showed a hint of mischief in it as well. He reached out to grab the phone, but I moved it out of his grasped he looked a bit shock.

"I was thinking about returning it" I answer cautiously. I knew Hikaru wasn't going to be so happy about it. And I was right his expression switch to an angry expression.

"WHAT? WHY?" he whispered to me angrily. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I quickly try to make an excuse.

"U-um because if w-we return it…um she will be so grateful and she might even befriend us" I quickly said the last part. Hikaru open his mouth but I quickly cut him off.

"And we befriend her she'll have a soft spot for us, because come on who doesn't love us. And we can beg for her to stop her dumb club and stop destroying ours" I answer with a sly smile that matched my brothers. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me in closely into a tight hug chuckling.

"You know I'm proud to call you my brother" he chuckled out evilly. I followed suite at his movements.

"I know" we soon walked out the classroom full of rich kids. We search the halls up and down around and in circles but we couldn't find the Yamazaki twins. I felt a bit upset about not seeing them again. Why? I don't know. We sighed at once as we leaned against the pinkish walls of Ouran. Where could they be? I looked out the large window staring far into the distances. We were at the east wing side of the school. I looked down to see it was the garden it very beautiful with all the roses, tress, ponds the bushes the Yamazaki twins and THE YAMAZAKI TWINS? I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing things, but I wasn't they were really there.

"Hikaru" I called my brother. He open his golden brown eyes to see what I needed I wave him over he came and I point out the window. From the corner of my eye I saw him giving a sly grin.

"Why are we standing around here for lets go." my brother order. I nodded and we speed walk the whole way I felt a bit happier for an unknown reason but I pushed it aside. We soon came to the east wing garden of Ouran. We looked at each other and nodded we walk towards the female twins. Soon Miyu was on the ground as if she was searching for something. Then we stopped and she came across our legs. She moved her head up her piercing violet eyes stared into my gold brown one. I felt my cheeks go warm but shook my head. _Get you head in the game_! I shouted to myself.

"Looking for something?" Hikaru asked. I saw his sly grin turn to a 'smile' I copy his moves once again. She shot us a glare and stood up on her two feet and turn around. I watched her raven hair sway back and forth as she walked. She walked towards the bushes and started looking in there.

"If you most now I am looking for my phone, damn it were is it?" she answer but at the 'damn' part it was a mumble to herself.

"So…"Hikaru started off. I got ready knowing what's going to happen next we placed our hands on our hips with a smile.

"You lost…" I said the next part of the unfinished sentence.

"It?" we chorused as one together as a shine race across our eyes.

"Yes I lost it. It's the only thing that keeps me stable. Well that and Luna, but I like to listen to my music." She answers and she continues to search in the bushes. Which I don't understand because she wasn't in the bushes…or was she?

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHONE I SWEAR IF I SEE SOMEON USING IT I AM GOING TO RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB, NO ONE TOUCHES MY PHONE BUT ME!" She shouted. I was kind of taken back on her out burst. She was tugging at her raven hair. To be honest I was a little scared of her right now. O.O

"Whoa I am afraid to give it to her know" Hikaru comment. I looked at him with a sweat a nervous smile my left eyebrow twitched.

"Yea me to" I replied with a nod. I saw Miyu stop what she was doing she quickly wiped around glaring at us.

"Give me what?" she asked slowly while giving us a death glare. We looked at each other a nodded. I grab the phone from my left pocket and tossed it to her. She jump up and caught it and hugged it against her chest. I stuffed my right hand in my right pocket and Hikaru stuff his in his left. We both had smirks on our faces.

"Just to let you know…" Hikaru started off the sentences.

"We forgive you" I ended. We slowly turn to the exit of the garden walking towards it. We both raise both our free hands in a good bye gustier.

"See you both in class" we unison and waved good bye. We walked down the large and long hallways that led us to the Host Club with smirks on our faces. We soon came across the two double doors of the club. We both placed our hands on either side of the handles. We I touched it I remember the day when we first came to the club. I smiled at the memory and pulled it down causing it to open. We walked in the large empty room that only held the member of the club. We sat on the couch smiling.

"Where were you two at?" question Haruhi. She looked a bit ticked off then usually.

"Do you really want to know?" Hikaru asked. He folded his hand into a fist and placed it gently on the bottom of his chin. I copied his movement with a smile.

"Yea" she answers a bit more tick. She folded her arms across her flat chest waiting for our answers. My brother looked at me as I looked at him we nodded and faced our friends.

"WE were with that Miyu and Luna" we answer.

**Ok sorry it was so LONG for me to update but hope you liked it comment rate so sorry .o ok bye bye Ja-Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

The plan and idea

No one point of view

The host club room was silent and a slight breeze blew by the members in a very awkward silent. Till the loudest of them all shouted.

"WHY WERE YOU WITH THE ENEMIES! shouted Tamaki. He shot them an accusing finger at them. The twins remain unfazed by their 'lord' action.

"Yea, I knew you guys were evil, but to go with them when our backs are turn is too much" Haruhi said a bit serious to the mischievous twins. She sat other the room on a pink cozy chair while sipping her 'commanders' coffee here and there.

"Does Hi-Chan and Kao-Chan want to leave the host club?" Asked the smallest but the oldest of them all; Honey-sempai. He held on to his pink bunny that is named Usa-chan . He sat next to the twins on the verge of tears.

"Wait you guys didn't let us finish" Hikaru cut in before anyone cane falsely accused them of something they didn't do.

"You see we have a plan" Kaoru jumped in, his eldest brother nodded and place his hand under his chin.

"A plan that can save the host club" Hikaru end their thought. This little sentence caught the attention of the cool member of the club; Kyoya Ootori. He leans against a well pink decorated wall scribbling away in his brown little book. His glass flashed and he looked up at the twins he spoke in his monotone voice.

"Sounds interesting let's hear it" Kyoya demanded in a monotone voice.

"Well, first off we act like to be their friends. Take them out, make them laugh, and of course earn their trust. And when we get close enough we are going to beg them for our club back and see if they say yes" Hikaru explain their 'genius' plan to the club.

"Yea, it's that simple we are being nice to them for they can have soft spot for us and we can get the club right we left it. And we wouldn't never ever have to worrier about the girl pride club ever again." Kaoru explain once again just to hear himself talk. Both twins shrugged up their shoulders palms facing up with wide smiles in their face.

"And they won't be none the wiser" they chorused and went into a fulfilling laugh.

"It's that a little mean" Haruhi pointed out. The twins stop their laughter and show an expression of seriousness. Not a spark of joking in their eyes to be caught.

"Yea, but we will do anything to get the club back and running" they said in unison.

"Well we're going to need a back up plan. Just in case the plan doesn't go as well you two say it will" Kyoya announced to them. He soon snaps shut the brown book that lay against his left palm. The twin's just shrugged their shoulders eyeing the mysterious teen before their brown golden eyes.

With out none of the club members knowing there a shadow figure behind the double doors of the host club listening on to what they were saying. The figured moved from the host club double doors and ran down the halls. Soundlessly.

Miyu pov

I and my sister walked the huge pink halls of Ouran. We mindlessly walked the halls not caring if we are late for our next class. My mind was too confused and caught up on what the Hitachiin twins had said to me earlier in the garden. That's was the only thing that going through my mind right now.

_"We forgive you" __those were the exact words that have been running thought my mind all day. I couldn't shake it off. Why would they forgive me? I'm taking away their 'family' just for my amusement only and they forgive me?_

"Miyu Luna Sempai!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I turn slightly and saw it was one of our top members May. We turn fully around to her.

"Oh hey May" I said causally with a curios expression on way she was shouting and running to us. She slowed down to a complete stop. She place her hands on her patella as she bend down her glossy red hair spill over, framing her face perfectly. She was gasping hard for air.

"What is it May?" Luna asked as she patted her on the back.

"I-it's a-about the H-host club" she gasped out between breaths. I arched my brow wondering what about them.

"What about them?" I question my top red head member. She soon stood up straight straighten her shoulders and dust non-existing dust off her…dress. She clears her throat and folded her hands in front of her looking between me and my sister seriously.

"I came to inform you what I over heard the Hitachiin twin say. They both made a plan to befriend you two acting as of thought they are your friends to give back what theirs and get rid of what's ours." I knew what she meant by 'theirs' and 'ours'; the clubs.

"What?" Luna yelled clearly pissed off. Me I knew something was up when they said they forgive me. I clenched my fist for some odd reason it hurt me in a way I can't explain. My chest tighten.

'_How can I be so foolish? Of course it was a plan. No one will ever befriend a monster such as me!' _I shouted to myself. I looked up at Luna and May not hearing a word they are saying. I walked past May and Luna. I heard them stop talking probably wondering where I am going.

"I'm going to go see for myself." I answered their unasked question simply as I continue to walk. I heard feet pattern running behind me knowing it was my loving sister she stop beside and walked silently.

No one point of view

Hikaru and Kaoru laugh full the room of the music room 3 where the Host Club took place in the afternoons or end of school. Hikaru was wiping a tear from his left eye as Kaoru sitting leaning over his legs snickering.

"I still can't believe she believed us when we said we forgive her its rich" Hikaru cried out of laughter clenching his side. Kaoru laughed along side with his twin nodding away. The twins kept blabbing about the plan and how awesome it's going to be when they turn on them. They kept going on and on soon some of the members are getting kind of annoyed. But they stood silent letting the twins have their moment, but what they didn't know was Miyu and Luna were standing out side the two doors of the Music room. The eldest twin bitten down on her teethes making them grind against one another. She glared at the door that hid the blabbing twins. She looked to her side to see her young sister shaking violently. She turns to her and placed her pale hands on her shoulders it was shaking.

"Miyu clam down" Luna said sounding worried. Miyu shaking increased by the second Luna was panicking but didn't show it she had to be the strong one, for the sake of her sister.

"I-I a-am c-clam w-what m-makes you think I-I n-not?" Miyu stutter out her question. Luna didn't like the sound of that she tilt her sister head up to make her look at her. She gasped her eyes are redder then blood they were full of hate and anger. Luna took her sister in a hug she patted her back and stroked her hair to clam her down. Miyu eyes slowly went back to purple. Luna slowly fell to her knees with her sister in her arms. She sat her sister on the marble clean floor.

"I am going to talk them" Luna said. Miyu nodded Luna got up and walked in the room. I open the door of the Host club I saw the twins laughing there heads off I glared at their flame heads and clench her fist. I slam the door catching the attentions of all the members even the twins. They smiled and hopped over the couch coming towards me. They soon glomped me I wanted to repair their heads from their shoulders.

"Luna-chan!" they cheered while rubbing their cheeks against mines. I shoved them away from me they almost lost their balance but they caught it. I glared at the marble ground the anger building up in me by the second. I felt my teeth grow sharp my eyes changed colors.

"Is there something wrong?" I heard Hikaru said. I snapped my head up I heard gasp all around the room from the host club.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER!" I roared at the twins who look scared shit less.

"Do what?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't play dumb with me" I grabbed both of them by our neck ties. Their eyes widen more if possible.

"You lied to my sister telling her you forgive her and she believed you and we heard about your stupid little plan how dare you act as my sister friends!" I threw Hikaru first on the hard marble floor then Kaoru straight at him in the stomach.

"She thought she made friends for her** first** time in her life and you do this to her, my sister is so fucked up know it isn't funny!" I yelled at them they looked surprised.

"She been alone all her life no friends no family just **me**! I've seen things no kid or sibling should she happening to their younger siblings **never**!" I felt my eyes went back to purple tears build up. "My sister is in so much pain and so much loneliness I cant even get her to laugh anymore, she has been in so much pain and you do this to her" I started walking close to them they crawl back "God I am so pissed if I hit you both I wouldn't be able to stop fucking hitting the shit out of the both of you! A god damn billet proof wall has to be in front of me to stop beating the shit out of you two." "You will break my sister more for your dumb club? If so the both of you are fucking ass holes are lower than hell it's self." With that said I walked out the club with out a word to them. I walked out to the hall and saw Miyu sleeping I smiled. I walked to her I picked her up bridle style.

"Lets go home Miyu" I whispered.

~2 weeks later~

It's been two weeks since I confront the twins and it's been two weeks since Miyu spoke. We were both in class Miyu was sitting at her desk haven't said a word since that day she was colder and quite than ever with made me more pissed at the host club. Everything wasn't so bad till the 'cool' type of the host club came a screwed up the peace.

"Good morning' came the voice of Kyoya I just glared at him with my royal blue eyes. "What do you want?" I spat with venom dropping off every word I said. Miyu looked at him uninterested of what he's about to say.

"We're terrible sorry about the little accident 2 weeks ago" he started off first I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever"

"But, I heard you two never back down from a challenge am I correct?" he asked while pushing up his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Correct, so?" I hissed back at wondering what in his implying.

"Well we would like to challenge you and your sister"

"What kind of challenge?" Miyu finally spoke I was surprised but shrugged it off.

"To who keeps and to who loses" he answered.

"Go on" she demanded

"well its simple you have to do three or four challenges and if you win you keep your club and we'll close the host club forever but if we win you two have to close your club and work for us and till all of our old customers return and our profit goes back up to what it once was. And you most speak to your members who were ex-guest of ours since they only listen to you two" he finish explaining. I glared.

"Your asking for to much. I undertand we close our club but work for you and speak to our members? Seems a little bit unfair don't you agree?" kyoya sighed.

"Agree, fine how about the twins will be your 'slaves' for as long as you both want them to be? Seem a bit more fair." We looked at each other and nodded.

"Very"

"When does it start?" we said in unison he smirked.

"Tomorrow"

w


	5. Chapter 5

~no one pov~

Both the female twins walked to the west wing courtyard of Ouran at 6 a.m in the morning. They soon came to a stop under a Sakura tree the sun was just above the horizon; both girls are tired. But a rustling sound from the bushes caught their attentions.

"I see you two are here early, good" enter the proper monotone voice of Kyoya while coming out of the shadows with the rest of the club behind him.

"So are you two ready for the first challenges?" he question his glasses flashed. Luna rolled her eyes-arms crossed in a serious manner.

"Whatever" Luna responded coldly and shot a death glare at the twins making them jump in fear.

"Hn" was only Miyu responds.

"Pick out your strongest person" Tamaki came in seriously his violet eyes showing he meant business. But it had no effect on the female twins. Miyu and Luna nodded at each other; Miyu step forward.

"So you are the strongest one out of the two of you?" Kaoru asked with a curious look on his face. Miyu didn't say a word or nodded just stood there emotionless and glared at the twins really hard. Kaoru gulped really hard fearing for his own life.

"Ok, the first challenge is you have to fight Honey-Senpai" Kyoya said while putting his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Miyu didn't say or do nothing just stood there sword in hand that once was on her back. She soon got in her fighting stance glaring at the Lolita type.

"Settle down the battle isn't here" Kyoya stated. Both the Yamazaki twins looked at him curiously he just smirked.

"Follow me"

fast forward

After a few minutes of walking they soon came to a field with open space. Miyu got her sword ready once again as she and Honey eye one another down. Honey got into his stance with a childish smile.

"Don't go easy on me k?" he said joyfully. Miyu swung her sword in style and it stop next to her face the tip of the sharp metal pointed at Honey as it gleamed in the morning sun.

"Don't worry, I wont" Miyu stated coldly. The mid-march air below through their hairs dancing with the breeze and their uniforms; it was silent.

"BEGIN!" Mori shouted.

Not even in a blink of an eye Miyu was already gone. Honey gasped he looked feverishly around looking for his female opponent.

"Where she go?" Honey thought out loud sounding like a lost child; which he is.

"I'm right here" Came Miyu voice; she quickly appeared in front of Honey who gasped in shock. Before he could act she punched Honey on the left side of his cheek he was sent flying across the field. He slid against the grassy floor staining his uniform. There were shouts of 'Senpai!' in every direction of them. Honey jumped up Miyu came at him with her sword. Honey quickly brought out a metal stick to block her attack which was a success. Miyu glared at him while he smiled they began to sword fight. They moved and jump in direction avoiding each others attack. Luna just smirks evilly from the side lines knowing her sister playing with her food…again. Luna knew how powerful her twin is and how quickly she could end this battle with little effort. While Luna was to busy smirking the host club looked horrified at what was unfolding before their eyes. With little effort Miyu sword knock the ware out metal stick Honey used out of his small hands. She quickly snapped up did and round house kick on the left side of his hip and quickly did the same to his right hip. Honey used his feet to skid against the grassy ground trying not to fall. He gasped for air and quickly looked up Miyu came at him and punched him in the gut up. He shot up from the force of her fist. She jump high enough to past the third year and did a back flip, her heel hit against his back shooting him down to earth once more. He quickly fell and crash to the ground making clouds of dust appear. The Host club used their hands and arms to avoid getting dust in their eye as a gush of wind dust below at them. Once the dust clear up they unblocked their faces and gasped when they saw Honey on the floor; defeated. Miyu landed on her feet gracefully and placed her sword back to its holder. She scoffs in annoyance and walked back to Luna not before asking.

"What the next 'challenge?'" the Hitachiin twins glared right after her walking figure. They clenched their teeth and fist thinking the same thing.

'Bitch'

Soon after that they started to do the next challenges that Tamaki came up with. (Of course) They did kick the can; host club won, staring contest; Luna won, which one is Hikaru; Miyu won, and other dumb shit that Tamaki made up it was 6 to 6. Now it's time for the tie breaker. The host club gathered up like a football team whispering on what their next move was.

"Ok this is the last challenges!" Tamaki shouted at his teammates. They all nodded with a serious expression on each of their faces.

"We have to win we just got to!" Kaoru exclaim.

"Are you loser going to talk all day or your going to tell us the last challenge? Luna and Miyu said in unison both having their hands on each hip.

"We have one more and it's…HIDE AND SEEK!" Tamaki shouted like the dumbass he truly is. (sorry Tamaki fans but you know hahaha *laugh nervously*)

"Come on what with the commoner's game?" question Luna her left brow raised up.

"Sounds like someone backing down from a challenge" Hikaru teased Luna scoffed.

"Please, like I am going to back down from an easy ass challenge like that!" she resorts back. Miyu just shrugged.

"No rule either" Kaoru popped in right next to his older twin. The Yamazaki twins just shrugged not really caring.

"Now, go hide" Kyoya order.

"Whatever" they respond in unison. With that said Miyu and Luna separated for a while. They didn't want to get caught together then they will lose. So Miyu was walking aimlessly through the garden hands place behind her head and Luna sat in a Sakura tree. Time quickly went by boring the oldest female twin to death she soon hopped down from the pink tree and walked around. She made turns here and there but mainly walked straight ahead. She soon came across a pile of autumn leaves in the middle of spring. With a raised brow and a bemused smirk she walked around it. She smiled and shook her head then she shouted.

"Wow, look at that a pile of **red** and **brown** leaves in a pile in the **middle **of spring. There is nothing suspicious about that!" she shouted sarcastically hoping they will hear her. She stepped around the pile and she chuckle to herself

"What a bunch of idiots what do they take us fo-*crack*" Luna looked down on the ground that crack beneath her left foot. She blinked twice in confusion.

"What the-AHHH!" She shouted once she steps around the pile of red and brown leaves she fell into a deep hole.

Miyu pov

"This is so boring it's been 45 minutes and none of them came looking for me they probably gave up" I grumbled to myself as I walked aimlessly in the garden. I heaved a heavy sign, I closed my eyes just to re-open them looking at the sky.

"This is a waste of my life, but I got nothing better to do. I wander how Lu-"

I was quickly cut off my by and frighten shout from my sister. "Luna!" I shouted whipping behind me where the shout came from. I ran as fast as my legs took me which was sonic fast then I saw a hole. I began to slow down but my right foot trip over something and next thing I knew I was being lifted in the air. With a yelp of surprise I open my eyes to see I was in NET?

"Well, well it looks like they fell for it" came a mischievous voice; Kaoru. I turn to my right and saw him leaning against an oak tree with a smirk of amusement.

"Who are the idiots know?" came the voice of Hikaru who is against another oak tree on the opposite side of his brother.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHEN DID THIS BECOME A HUNT? I question/shouted. I was so super pissed right now.

"We said no rules so we did what we had to do for you can get caught and it totally worked" they said in unison. Then the rest of the club appeared out of nowhere smiling in victory. Kyoya moved up forward more. He opens his mouth and spoke.

"You see the pile of leaves were a distraction from founding the real trap. And we knew Luna was going to go around it and once you heard her yell you would run to her rescue. When you were running you were to busy to notice the ninja wire which you trigger causing the net to capture you" Kyoya explain. I growled under my breath. They knew my weakness; Luna.

"So you two got caught which means you lose" Hikaru started of the sentence I didn't like where it was going.

"So which mean you work for us" Kaoru ended with an evil smirk.

"Whatever" I said and I grabbed a Kunai knife and cut the net. I began to fall but landed on my feet gracefully when it touched the ground and left forgetting all about Luna. (How? I don't know)

~Luna pov~

I heard Kyoya explain there 'genius' plan from the hole below. So they notice Miyu weakness? So this Kyoya has been studying us from afar…creepy. "Whatever" was all I from me before I notice she was walking away; it was quite.

"Um, hello I am still down here!" I shouted up to the top. A head popped out with a nervous smile. It was Hikaru.

"Oh, yea sorry about that" Hikaru apologized rubbing the back of his head nervously. I closed my eyes and just giggle at his goofiness. Once I re-open them I caught a blush on his cheek which caused me to giggle more. He extended his long arms down to me to pull me up. Once I grasp hold of them he pulled me up. I began to climb out of the pit hole of DOOM!

"Thank you" I said with a grateful smile as I dust myself off and I just smiled at them. They looked at me confused. Of course.

"Why are you smiling you lost?" question Hikaru. I winked at him with a smile.

"Did I really?" I asked. Hikaru looked more dumb founded I shook my head.

"I fell in the hole on purpose" I answer their unasked question.

"WHAT?" the club member shouted minus Mori and Kyoya. I just nodded.

"Yea, I knew it was a trap. You see the grass was kind of lumpy and I notice sticks poke out of each side of the 'invisible' pile." I explained having a flashback of what happen.

"Ok so why you fall in?" Tamaki asked slightly confused. I smile a bright warm at him.

"Cause I think the Host club is what Miyu needs. I heard stories about the host club and how the changed Hikaru and Kaoru. Who were just as cold hearted as me and my sister, but once they joined the club they became; friendly" they nodded in understanding my motives. I looked in the direction Miyu stalked off to with a soft smile.

"Miyu isn't so bad when you know her, believe me or not she used to be lovable, loud, friendly, weird, and so hyper" I whispered smiling, I felt my tears about to fall thinking about how Miyu use to be before the '_accident'_.

"Really?" the twins said in unison in disbelief. I nodded and looked back at them.

"Yea, really she just need help opening up" I became silent for a while and then snapped my fingers "Come to the music room at 5a.m and I will show you"

"And sneak in the best way you can, ok?" I order/asked them. They all nodded and cheered.

"Hai" the whole host club chorused.

"K, bye" I waved and ran towards the direction Miyu disappeared to. As I looked for my sister I was smiling. She needs the Host club I missed the old her my royal blue eyes soften at the thought of Miyu being herself again. This has to work it just has too. I heaved a heavy sigh but stood optimistic. I looked straight ahead as I found my sister by the gates of Ouran academy.

"Let's see what's in store for us" I spoke out loud before Miyu could hear me. I walked up to her with a smile she arched her left brow in confusion.

"Why are you smiling about?" she asked still confused. I shook my head my silky snow white hair moved in the process.

"Nothing"

…

sorry for the late update what will be in store for our lovely twins? Well comment to get the next one out as soon a possible ASAP!Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day 6 am

No one point of view

Miyu and Luna walked into the 3rd music room-home of the host club. They just return from finish their speech to their members about them closing the club. They both place and hand on each knob from the well decorated door. They glanced at each other briefly and let loose a heavy sigh. They turn the knob on the each double door at the same time open to find an empty room with tables and couches and a giant window. The sun shined brightly through the large glass giving the room a wonderful glow. Miyu and Luna enter the room quietly they scan the room with there wonderful color eyes. But something caught the youngest twin eyes; a piano. She made her way to the white grand piano with a look of longing and interest. Her hands grazed the white keys and pressed random keys making a high pitch that sounded the quite room. She sat down slowly on the cheery oak seat her sister soon joined her. Luna laid her head on her sister left shoulder.

"Miyu?" she called. Miyu hummed as her answer letting her sister know she listening.

"Can you play 'For you'?" The eldest twin asked her sister hope shined in her royal blue eyes. She looked up at her Miyu didn't look at her sister. Her purple eyes were stuck on the white and black keys of the grand piano.

"Please?" she begged. After a few moments she nodded her head her raven silky hair moving slightly.

"Ok" Luna smiled at her sister and sat up straight. Miyu warmed up by playing a random sweet melody and began playing her sang 'For you' piano instrumental style. She began to play and sing.

**I don't own this song a Japanese woman named AZU does so yea look it up awesome song: D. And Luna sang the background voice if you can call it that I don't know!**

Kizu tsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayone  
Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekitakara  
Nani mo iwa nakute mo wakatteru yo  
Donna toki mo gambattetta koto  
Lonely mayottano wa  
Try again nandodatte  
Yarinaosu kotto dekiru kara  
I'm here sobani iruwa  
Find More lyrics at .com  
If you need me osorenaide  
Shinji au koto for you

Kitto kimi mo itsu no hika  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
Nando kizutsuitato shitemo for you  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Hitomi dakewa sorasanai de ite

Kimiga regaku yuki ga homeai  
kagera no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo  
ima ryoute hirake fly high

Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
Nando tsumazuitato shitemo for you  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite

~Kaoru pov~

"AH!" I let out a long yawn and slouched forward Hikaru beside me looking as I tired as I.

"Why did she want us up so early?" I whined. My eldest twin shrugged his shoulder effortlessly just as tired as I am. The rest of the club was 'sleep walking' as while right behind us. They also groaned and whined about how tired they all were. Soon my ears heard a piano and singing it's coming for the third music room. Who ever is singing and playing the piano are amazing the voice is so high and gentle. It sounded like a lullaby I yawned but not as loud as I did previously enjoying the wonderful voice.

"Who that?" Haruhi asked as she walked beside as we made it to the double doors. We all shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out" Hikaru said I nodded in understanding. We both grab each separated held from each separated doors and slowly open them; quietly. Once they were open my eyes widen its Miyu who is playing and singing. She has an amazing voice and amazing skills. She played and sang so gracefully not a care in the world-Luna sang parts right beside her. I stood there star struck just like everyone else in the club; mouth and eyes gaped open. The song soon came to a close Miyu was done she heaved a little relief sigh. Me and my brother looked at one another and smirked. We began to fake sob and the rest of the club clapped. Miyu whipped around shocked to see us here and Luna smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she said trying to hide her blush of embarrassment. But to no avail it was dark on her pale skin.

"Wow Miyu you have one hell of a voice" I comment with a cheeky grin. Her blush deepens more it was cute. Wait what?

"Thanks I g-guess" she stutter out. Luna just smile to herself and nodded to the host club we nodded back at her.

"So what is our job?" question Luna she stood up with her arms crossed over her chest. I and Hikaru cast glances at one another mischief shined in our eyes.

"Well, Miyu is the waitress and Luna you are the maid your uniforms are in the changing room" Hikaru told while he pointed at the room that held their clothes.

"Thank you" Luna bowed and walked off.

"Whatever" Miyu sighed following after her sister to the changing room, and then 10seconds later I heard Miyu yelled in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS _**THIS!**_" Miyu Shouted she kicks the door open to show us the uniform our mother designed for her. We smiled at her reaction. Of course we expected it especially from her we snicker at her reaction. The outfit was a short thigh high pink dress with a white a mini apron with ruffles and a hot pink bow on the front. The sleeves were slightly puffy and were played as straps. And the bottoms of the dress were ruffles on the edges. And to top it off a mini white top hat the leaned to the left of her head and a pink pad and pink pen.

"This is **too** short I thought you said I was a waitress not a striper this doesn't even fit a 5 year old boy!" she began to protested. I and my brother walked behind her with evil smiles we both placed a hand each shoulder.

"Well, you did lose the challenges so you have to listen to what the twins say or you want do 3 years worth of community services?" Kyoya pointed out his glasses flashed evilly. Miyu send a death glares to the twins who wore cheeky smiles.

"Pay back" we said in unison. Miyu open her mouth to protest again but was cut off when Luna voice was heard.

"Miyu, how do I look?" Luna asked as she stepped out the changing room. I saw Hikaru blush like a mad man he was the color of his blood. I smiled aw my brother first crush, while aside from Haruhi. I saw Miyu gave a tiny smile she and her sister joined hands. Luna wore a maid's dress the same colors; black and white. But the design is different. The sleeves fell to her shoulders (so showing her shoulders) the dress was thigh high short it was puffy like a tutu. A mini apron on the front with a mini top hat that slant to the right side of her head and 3 inch high black lace heels.

"You look cute Lu-chan" Luna nodded and hugged her younger sister she soon turned to Hikaru.

"How do I look Hikaru?"

"You l-look c-cute Luna" Hikaru stuttered over his own words. I held down my laughter not wanting to embarrass him more then he already is. I covered my mouth trying to mute my giggles.

"Thank you Hikaru" Luna giggles causing Hikaru to blush harder. Cute! Luna whipped around to her sister her white snow moving during the process.

"I want to see you with yours on Mi-chan" Luna cheered as she held her sister by her forearms. Miyu gave a pained expression.

"Oh, don't Mi-Chan me Luna you know I hate dresses" she whined.

"Please" she begged and put on a puppy dog look her royal blue eyes bigger than big. If that's ever possible. I smiled at Miyu and patted her head she growled but it only made me smile more.

"Come on Miyu you'll look great" I cheered. She glared at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're not making this any better, but for Luna…fine" she caved in with a heavy depressed sign Luna glomped her and bounced up and down cheering while Miyu groaned.

"Thanks Mi –chan!"

"Yea, yea but you owe me" she stated as she walked towards the dressing room well more like dragging her combat leather boots on the floor.

"I know" and with that Miyu walked to the change she soon disappeared behind the double doors. I smiled at her sister as she winked at me with a sly smile.

"Your in for a BIG surprise" and she walked away talking with Haruhi leaving me dumb founded what did she mean? If she talking about Miyu? I shrugged maybe I will be.

~6 min later~

I was sitting at one of the table in the host club with Hiakru sipping commander's tea and eat a slice of cheery cake. We were talking about our next prank on Tono.

"How about we dye his hair green? That'll be a riot!" Hikaru cheered I nodded it would be hilarious. I can picture it now Tono with green hair it will be- my train of thoughts crashed when a low voice was heard.

"So how do I look?" I turned around and saw Miyu. I nearly chocked on my coffee when I saw her. Before I could answer Luna popped in. Hikaru patted my back as I slightly choked on the cheap coffee coughing slightly. Once the coughs died down I eyed the beautiful girl before me.

"Wow, Miyu you look so hot" comment Luna. She took the words right out of my mouth I continue to eye the younger twin up and down. My eyes stopped at her chest; it showed some cleavage. Miyu blush shifted her weight on her right foot out of shyness. She was wearing the pink dress with white lace heels and she totally rocked it.

"Hey guys how she looks?" Luna shouted getting the attention of the rest of the club. They 'oh' and 'awed 'in amazement. I saw her blush deepen as she had a soundly had a interest on the pink marble floor.

"You like super cute Miyu-Chan!" Honey Senpai cheered with a big smile on his face while he sat on Mori-Senpai shoulder. Mori-Senpai nodded in agreement.

"It's quite the improvement" Kyoya-Senpai nodded with a smile.

"ADORABLE!" Tono shouted he glomped Miyu who try to pry her way out of his grip. She kicked her legs in every direction she pushed his face to the side and growled at him. But Tono still had a firm grip on the protesting girl. Soon she got out when Haruhi pinched Tono hand making him scream in pain and crawl to the corner of woe. aaHa

She was pushed slowly away to me by her sister looking away nibbling on her bottom lip. Her sister whispering in her left ear, but come to think of it where are her ears? She shook her but Luna can't it up with what she was doing soon Miyu gave in.

"So h-how do I l-look?" she stutter out looking away from me. I blushed I scan her again she looked so hot. I bit my lower lip and rub the back of my neck also embarrassed.

"W-well y-you look um w-well y-you see you l-like-I was soon cut of by Miyu sad voice.

"I told you Luna I looked stupid" Miyu said sounding a bit upset even if her face expression shows she didn't care. She turned around slowly to the changing room.

"WAIT!" I shouted a bit too loud and grabbed her left hand. Her hands felt so soft and they were so small I couldn't help but feel warmness through my whole body. She stops and looked up at me surprised.

"No you don't look stupid, you look really cute Miyu" I finally answered. A blushed cross the bridge of Miyu nose she looked down and chews her lower lip.

"Oh, well thanks Kaoru" she gave a small smile. I felt my face heat up I seen from the corner of my eye Hikaru making kissy faces I ignored him and looked at Miyu

"No problem" I responded with a soft smile. My brown golden eyes locked with her piercing violet eyes. Neither of us moved till someone cleared their throat. Our eye contest was soon over we looked in different direction I knew my face was red I could feel it.

'_What's happening?' _

Next thing I knew Luna grabbed Miyu and made a cute pose. Luna wrapped her arms under Miyu chest making them look bigger than they already are and winked. I tired my best not to blush but failed miserably. I notice Miyu looking redder than ever before.

-Luna pov-

_'I like messing with them! They are funny and cute when they blush! I should do this more offend'_ I thought to myself still with my flirty smile. But then I felt something moving on my tummy soon after I giggle they I felt it poke my stomach and it really tickled. Then I remember what it is -Miyu hidden tail. What tail? You might be asking yourself while I and Miyu are neko's. You know cat ears and tail all the insisting of a cat. But we're keeping it a secret…for now.

"AHH!~" I heard a bunch of annoying squeals that cut my train of thought. I looked up to see a bunch of annoying girls. They all had hearts for eyes some were hugging each other or bouncing in excitement.

"Ladies, ladies please calm down" Tamaki began to take charge. Well I'll be darn to be honest I was impressed on how he was handling it I smiled; can't judge a book by its cover.

_"Wow who knew he could be so…mature?" _I thought once again to myself.

"There is enough me to go around" he comment with a very conceited attitude. My smile fell and I gave a look of grimace.

_"I take that back" _

"Womanizer" I said out loud. It was sure loud enough that the 'King' of the club to hear it and return to his corner of woe. Or I like to call it of DOOM! I'll work on it. He began to rip a paper slowly.

"Hey stop littering!" I shouted. He slowly turn to me with a woe expression to match is aura.

"Its not littering…it's for the hamster" and with that he return to littering. I sweat drop and gave a look of confusion.

"Hamster?" I questioned. "He has a hamster?" I asked Haruhi. She yes she shrugged in responds giving me a disturb look while looking at the blonde.

"Nobody knows" and she slowly walked away.

"Danananananaaaaa" I header Miyu whispered from beside me. I chuckled under my breath she slowly coming back to her old self.

"Miyu sever these lovely lady some snacks" Kyoya demanded from across the room. Miyu heaved and sigh and walked to the dessert table mumbling a 'whatever' under her breath. I looked at her retreaty figure my eyes soften.

"Please let this work" I whisper.

…

ok ok ok ok next chp up comment and you can give me ideas on what to call the corner and I will give you full correct so COMMET! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry it's been FOREVER since I post but I'm back and here is an another chap. I have changed my writing style-I guess you can say. So here and enjoy!**

**~Normal pov~**

I walked up to a fancy mini chart decorated with all types of cakes. From vanilla to one I had no clue what they were. My purple eyes scanned the sweets one by one I bite lower lip-trying to tame my urge from attacking the cart. I gave a hard swallow and took a deep breath; I took the cool slim metal handle bar to the cart and pushed it ever so gently to Honey table. My eyes keep landing on the delicious looking cake.

"_No, Miyu no more sweets you can't show them your weakness-never' _I shook my raven head as I try to erase the thought from my mind. I looked up to see I wasn't to far from Honey only a few steps. After taking my 6th step I parked the cart next to Honey-I didn't make any eye contact with him or his costumers-my eyes just don't want to leave the chocolate cake with strawberry toppings. I heaved another sigh and looked at the mini 3rd year student.

"What do you want" I asked bitterly to the short man. Honeys' eyes sparkle with happiness as mini sloppy pink flowers floated around his head frame. What. the. fuck. He gave a big smile as his arm grip around the pink silk bunny tightens.

"Aw, come on Mi-Chan I now you can do better" Honey cheered. I arched my left raven brow at the senior statement-confused at the very moment.

"At what?" I question the blonde. His large brown soft chocolate eyes widen more-cutely? Did I just call his eyes cute? ARG (not 'ARG matey' like a groan of some sort), I'm losing my edge here man!

"I know you can be nicer Lu-Chan told us" he explained his point. He pointed at my sister who was talking to some of the low life desperate for attention customers. Of course she would tell them-ever since the **Bob** accident I was never the same again and she wants me to go back to the way I once was. But, how can she expect that from me? What happen than have broken me and did too many damages that are far from being repaired. I looked back and Hoeny who seem to be happy-I on the other I'm not.

"Did anyone tell you that pointing at people is rude? So are you going to tell me what you want or not?" I asked even colder to the small blonde. When he notices my attitude wasn't going to change his happy aura disappeared as his smile drop to a frown and his eyes sadden.

_ "I didn't mean to make him sad…wait why do I care?" __I was having a mental war in my head about upsetting the guy, but was interrupted when one of his bimbos spoke. _

"I will like some green tea" a girl with blonde shoulder length hair with emerald green eyes spoke.

"I want a piece of vanilla cake" another voice spoke from a girl with long waist length brown hair and matching brown eyes. I poured some warm tea into a fancy cup with a rose in the middle of the mini cup and slice vanilla cake and placed it on the matching plate. I handed to the girls who order it as they gave a 'thank you' as I nodded to them. I looked at Honey expectantly-he caught my stare and whispered.

"I want a chocolate strawberry cake" Honey said not in his happy-go lucky tone. I turn to the cart and saw it was the cake I was eyeing-I froze. To be honest I was going to take this cake home so I can share it with Luna-it's been a while since we had cake. I swallowed the spit that was forming in my mouth as sweat rolled down my left cheek-yes it's that intense.

"You can have the cake if you want Mi-chan." A sweet voice broke me out of my trance with a confused 'uh'. I whipped my head around towards the direction the voice came from-it was Honey. He gave his bright smile to me as he picked up the cake I was looking at and handed it to me. Since he was short he extended his arms up with the cake in hand only a few inches away from my face. I could smell the chocolate and the strawberry aroma as they mixed in with one another scent-it was amazing. I was falling into a dazed, but I snapped myself out of it. Why was he being nice to me? I wasn't to him, not even just a little. I looked at the cake than Honey who seems happy. I gave a **very **tiny soft genuine smile as my hands reached up to the plate that held the sweet.

"Thank you" I whisper lowly so he wouldn't hear. But for my luck he did he giggled a cute giggle and hugged my legs.

"Mi-chan so cute when smiles!" he cheered. I was shock at his action as I almost my footing, but I quickly caught it before I fell to the polish marble pink floor. He continues his giggling as he still hugged me-he kind of cute, like a bunny. Is this what it feels to have a younger brother? Or in this case an older brother? I gave another smile at the thought of having a brother-Luna great she like a mother figure, but what will it feel like to have a father or a brother?

'_I can get use to this…WAIT? What, no you can't! I don't need a man in my life-EVER!' _Without thinking I shoved Honey off me pretty hard; he landed on the hard floor with a loud 'thud'. There were gasping from around the room-knowing people were watching the scene that unfolded. I have to keep distant from people no matte what-trust no one, but Luna. I lower my head as my raven bangs cover my upper face with a quick turn I walked away from the table. Leaving behind the cart with the many cakes a sad and confused 3rd year alone.

I walked to the far end of the club room to a small dark corner as I pulled out my ipod. I plugged my one of a kind ear phones in my hidden ears as I scroll down to look for 'Ghost in the mirror' by Motionless in white. When I founded the title of the song I've been searching my head set were yanked out harshly. I growled irritated that my music time was cut off. I looked up at the reject to see it was Kyoya-this guy had a lot of nerves.

"What do you want?" I hissed at the raven teen. Kyoya gave a 'polite' grin at me as he held my ear phone in his left hand.

"I am sorry Miyu, but you can't listen to your ipod on the job" Kyoya told me as he shoved my earphones in his left black slack pocket.

"Why the hell not?" I fought back not happy at the least. He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. As he did the light from the sun glared off his glasses giving a quick evil flash.

"Because…I said so" he smirked. My left brow twitched in annoyance-this guy most being joking. Doesn't he know I can break his arms like a tooth pick with one quick move? But than that will go against my contract…or does it? I slowly began to grow a head ache, so I retreated back not wanting to make it any worse.

"I hate you" I hissed as I left to a near by table full of tea and more sweets-Damn these rich ass holes. I placed my ipod near the chocolate cake that… Honey… gave me? How the hell it got on the table? I looked where Honey he was giggling away he caught my stare and gave a smile. I snapped my head back to my ipod as I placed it down on the fabric cover table.

-Third person pov-

Two set of golden hazel eyes were watching the female waitress from the minute she came in till now. The eyes saw something different about this female, she cold, distant, a bitch, but all in all-cute. The hazel golden eyes saw the girl place her ipod on the table just a few feet behind them.

Light bulb.

"Hey, Hikaru ever wonder what Miyu has on her ipod?" the youngest twin asked his eldest brother who was sipping his instant coffee. The eldest twin blinks as he heard his brother question as he placed the fancy tiny cup on the table in front of him. He turns his red head around in the direction his brother was looking at. He sat in the same position his brother was in. Arms folded on top of the back of the couch body, head placed in the middle of his arms and his knees kneeling on the cushions. His pair of golden hazel eyes caught the mini devices on the table.

"Now that you mention it, yea" he responds with no emotion as he looked at uninterested. But that look lasted for a second and was replaced with a mischievous smile.

"Want to check it out?" he asked his sibling who mirrored his smile.

"You read my mind" Kaoru answer as the twins jumped over the couch with ease and landed on their feet with a light 'thud'. Hikaru and Kaoru made their way over to the table with their hands on their hips. When they were in front of the little helpless devices; Hikaru grabbed the ipod pressed the slide lock on the little flat screen. It made a 'click' sound, but the password window page showed up-making both boys pouts.

"What do you think the password is?" Kaoru asked his brother over his right shoulder. Hikaru eye brows crunched together in a thinking manner as his held the ipod at hand. He looked over his shoulder and to see the exact person he was looking for.

"Hey, Luna when your birthday?" Hikaru asked the snow white hair twin. Luna looked up with an innocent expression giving a light 'uh' at the twin hands full of dirty plates. The look was too much for Hikaru as a light blush painted his cheeks.

"June, 29, why?" she asked as she titled her head cutely. Hikaru turn his face away from Luna as his blush got brighter. His legs felt weak and he didn't understand why.

"Um, n-nothing" he stutter over his own words. Kaoru caught this and smiled at his brother first crush while Hikaru punched in the date. Kaoru chuckle lowly-not wanting to embarrass his brother more than he already is.

Errors please try again.

"Well, that didn't work. How about her name?" Kaoru suggested. Hikaru nodded his head and typed in her name.

Errors please try again.

"How about Luna name?" Kaoru asked unsure of his own suggestion. Hikaru pushed in the said name.

Errors please try again.

"What the hell?" Hikaru cursed under his breath. This was starting to irritated him as he glared at the little music devices. Kaoru sighed and started thinking of more ideas, but none came to mind since he only knows so little about the girl.

"Try 'Oreo' it might work" Hikaru and Kaoru jumped out of their skin as they heard the voice of the shadow king. They almost lost their balance not expecting to hear his voice, but did a told. There was a 'click' as it took them to the home page.

"That's really her password?" Hikaru asked out loud in a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' tone. Kaoru sweat drop kind of annoy they went through the head ache just for a stupid 4 letter word. Hikaru pushed the music note logo on the large screech showing them her play list.

"Whoa, talk about dark music-what kind of band is called 'Blood on the dance floor' and 'motionless in white'?" the youngest twin question aloud as his older brother scan through them. Hikaru shrug his shoulders looking for a song that didn't seem so malevolence. Soon something caught both boys' eyes as they saw the well know song title. It seems so out of character for her and yet this is something they were hoping to find.

"Well, well look what we have here" they both chorused together with identical smiles.

"Shall we?" Hikaru questioned his brother.

"Lets shall" Kaoru answered with a sly smile. They saw an ipod radio on a near by table which they never really notice sitting there-but they didn't really care and plugged it in.

"This will be fun" Kaoru said as he watched his brother. Hikaru nodded in agreement as he connected the ipod to the radio.

_**I don't own this song Malin and Katia from Swedish own this song so enjoy it! **_

_Women are you ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how._

_Come and try,_

_Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)_

**Miyu was serving some girls some tea when she heard her old favorite bubblegum song. She couldn't believe she was hearing it. She turns to see the Hitcahiin twins with her ipod connected to a radio; she glared daggers at them. But why didn't she delete that stupid song along time ago? ****Without even realizing it ****Miyu couldn't help but tap her feet to the beat. **

So come and move your hips sing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

**By the time it could hit the bridge of the song Miyu was dancing uncontrollably and sing along. A kitty like expression plaster to her face as she danced to the beat of her childhood song. Her hips were shaking and moving side to side up and down. This shock everyone even her sister who in the end smile happily. The twins couldn't help but notice she is flashing people since her dress was short. *nose bleed* **

Dance to the beat,

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

**Honey-sempai seems unfazed her odd action and dances along side with her. She grabbed Honey hand and started dancing with the short 3****rd**** year as they sung along. Her happy purple eyes saw Kaoru; she reached out and twirled around the music room with him as she giggled. Kaoru was dumb founded, but went with it. **

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.

Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong

They have heard,

This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

**By the time all the girls in the room were either singing or dancing in placing cheering on the three members of the Host club. **

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

**When the song was coming to a close Miyu picked up Honey and did a cute pose. Honey was on her back giving his cutest smile while Miyu peace sigh winked open and smiling a real smile. The room was full of applause and cheers. Kaoru was in the back with his toothy smile. After a while Miyu blinked a few times confused when realization hit here remaindering what she had done. **

Miyu pov

For some reason Honey was on my back giggling, Kaoru was behind me smiling and posing, and I was smiling. What just happen? That when the memory of me dancing and singing played in my mind. I looked around the club expression of horror as I scan the area; seeing everyone clapping. Hikaru had tissue up his nose and blood stains on his shirt and Luna is a bright smile as she clapped along. I wanted to die. My heart started beating fast as beads of sweat rolled down my face and dripped off my chin. I scan around the room finding something to hid or run to. My purple piercing eyes scanning desperately to find an exit out of this humiliation. My eyes caught the door of the host club-of course the door why didn't I think of that in the first place? I dropped Honey and made a b-line to the door just to run into some cosplay clothes. Great, I'm in the closet. Nice, going Miyu you made of fool of yourself in front of everyone and now you ran into a closet-this is just awesome (note the sarcasm). I lean against the pink wall and bang my head on hit and slowly slide down to the marble red-ish floor.

"arrrrrrrrgggggg" I groaned in irritation. After a moment of silent the white golden craved designed door open. The light from outside leak into the dark room as a figure enters. The figure enters and walked slowly towards me and sat next to me. I already knew who it was and why wouldn't I? She is the only person who will ever care for me.

"How you feeling?" she asked as she held my left hand in her trying to comfort me. I sighed and banged my head on the pink wall again hitting the same spot. I hissed in pain as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I…I just can't believe I did that" I admitted as I looked at her. Her piercing blue eyes smiled at me as she kissed my forehead. She waved her hands to me-I did as her hands gesture me to do. I lean my head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around me. She swayed us side to side trying to comfort me. In a motherly way.

"Did you have fun? Her sooth voice broke the silent. I lifted up my raven head as I partially shouted.

"Nani? (What)" I asked my older sibling. She gave me a smile and giggled heartily.

"Did you have fun" she repeated slowly as she poked my nose. I blinked a couple of times as shook my head in protest.

"NO!" I shouted as I closed my eyes, puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms.

Pain shoot through both my cheeks as they both were being tugged. I open my eyes to see Luna pinching and pulling my cheeks her face expression blank. I held in my cry of pain only letting out hummed moans of pain.

"Miyu, what did I tell you about lying?" she asked me more like a statement than a question. I try to get her fingers off, but she only tightens her grip on my cheeks.

"Ok, ok I had fun…NOW LET GO OF MY CHEEKS!" I shouted as I flaired my arms around. Her fingers let go of my cheeks only leaving red marks on both cheeks. I rubbed them both and hissed in pain-they sting and hurt.

"Then you should do it more often, Miyu. Be yourself again, what ever happen in the past is the past. I miss the playful side of you and you do to. I see how you want to laugh at the Host club, and want to go nuts with sweets." Luna paused as she gave a happy giggle thinking of the time Miyu was all happy and pranky. And how she was eyeing the chocolate in a all super intense way. I stared at Luna in 'aw' I didn't know she really missed the old me-well I did but not that much. She cut her giggle short and softens her gaze at me with a gentle smile.

"Please, I miss being a big sister. Ever since you changed I feel like I'm the youngest and your looking out for me when it's the other way around. So, let me have my job back, please" Luna begged she had grabbed my hands and cupped them together with hers. My lips broke out into a smile as I nodded.

"I'm sorry. _I took your job_" we both cracked up as I imitated the pissed off red neck white trash voice from South Park. She stood up smiling; she extends her left hand down to me. I smiled and grabbed her hand into mines standing with a nodded. I turn the golden color knob from the closest door. We walked out the closet; I stop in front of Tamaki as both our violet eyes stared at one another. I notice the club was empty and only I; Luna and Host club were only left. Good. I looked at all of them as they looked at me expectantly. A sly smirk found its way to my lips as my eyes gleam with a mischievous glow.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Cliff hanger! Sorry it took me so long to update I just inspiration and I saw Host club again and it gave me that : ). So you know what to do read and review; if you don't I won't post, sorry :P BYE


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I'm back! Hope you like it. I'm sorry for the grammar that happen in the late chapter, but I hope I improved ^.^ Oh, and my story will be somewhat, following the storyline, but in my version I'm not going to repeat words after words it going to mainly about Luna and Miyu. **

…

~Normal pov

Miyu and Luna slowly walked out the closet full of cosplay outfits. The Host club was standing there curiously watching both girls with interest. Miyu had her hands clapped together in front of her. Her expression was blank so the members were not sure what she was thinking. Luna on the other had is smiling like she won a million of dollars. In her case, she did. Miyu stopped in front of the blond man with violet eyes such as hers. She stared as Tamaki looked confused-but when isn't he? A sly smirk grew on her lips as her eyes gleam with mischief. She took in a deep breath before shouting.

"Womanizer!" she raised her right hand balling it to a fist and knocking him up side the head. She 'playfully' hit the king as she giggled with joy at the shirring pain of Tamaki. Tamaki was sent to the corner of woe as he cried in pain. Miyu walked up to the 'cool' type of the club as he stares at her with expectance. She pulled down on her left eye bottom lid showing pink and sticks her tiny pink moist tongue at him. Kyoya smirked as he open his little brown book scribbling things down. Miyu rolled her eyes as she shook her head lightly. She moved in front of the Lolita type. A smile broke on her face as her eyes soften at the small teen. She slowly kneeled down to his level as he gave a small 'uh'. Miyu threw her thin arms around the shorter boy neck pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm….I'm s-sorry Honey-Senapi" the younger she twin stumble over her words. She really never actually apologized to anyone besides Luna, so this was new feeling to her tongue. She wanted to cry, this teen has been nothing but kind to her and she show nothing but disrespect. Miyu was quietly praying he would forgive her. Honey gave a soft genuine smile as he quickly wrapped his arms around Miyu before cheering.

"It's ok, Mi-Chan" Honey announced happily giving her a squeeze. Miyu arms tighten around him as she fought back the tears that wanted to fall. The secret neko twin undid her arms around his neck. She gave him a smile; Honey gave her a smile of his own. Miyu got up and walked up to the tallest member of them all. She looked up at Mori dark eyes before giving him a squeeze. Mori gave a tiny smile and placed his left hand on the smaller girls head. The hug soon broke and the young twin went to the only normal person in the club; Haruhi. She stares at the girl with the large brown eyes with a smile. Miyu yanked the brunette into a tight hug. Cheek pressed against one another as a smile spread across Miyu face. Haruhi was confused at first letting a 'ah' slip from her mouth; surprise at the sudden action. But, soon gave a smile of her own as she hugged back.

"You are a strong girl you would have been perfect for 'The Girls Pride' club" Miyu gushed. There was gasping all around the room as she open her big violet eyes confused. She blinked several times when she saw the looks on all their faces.

"What?" she asked cutely batting her thick eye lashes. Tamaki wanted to 'Aw' as did the rest of the club-minus Kyoya and Mori. But there was a problem at hand right now.

"H-how-I mean…Why would you tell Haruhi such a things he's a boy" Tamaki defended with a nervous smile. Miyu rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She looked back at Haruhi and patted her head.

"You poor, poor girl, in a room full of morons, but your secret safe with me" she pity the girl. Haruhi gave a small giggle at her comment. She pulled away from the other girls hug and smiled.

"Well, we have to get through this together. And it doesn't matter to me if you tell anybody or not" Haruhi patted Miyu on the left shoulder. The neko nodded her raven head. Next was the eldest Hitachiin twin. She crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smirk.

"If you want to pull a prank on '_Tono_'(lord) over there you should play with his mind about him being in love with Haruhi. Then, put green dye in his shampoo." Miyu whispers into the eldest twin. A sly grin grew on his face of his own.

"Say, that's not a bad idea, thanks" he chuckle as he and Miyu high five.

"No, prob" she cheered. Miyu smiled evilly as she walked up to the last person; Kaoru the young Hitachiin brother. She gave him a glare which cost him to swallow his spit. Fear was spread across his face as he shook in fear in place. When Miyu got the reaction she wanted she pulled the dummy into a hug. Kaoru 'huh' as the young girl was hugging him. A blush graces the bridge of his nose to his pale cheeks. He can smell vanilla flowing from her raven hair. The smell intoxicating to the red head boy as he slowly wrapped her arms around her. Miyu was blushing herself in the hug it is so warm and welcoming-not awkward she like she thought it would be. She got on her tip toes as she closed her soft lips near Kaoru left ear. She felt him tense up- but she only smiled amused with his actions. She took a soft breath trying to take all the courage she had in side her not to chicken out. Placing her hands ever so lightly on his shoulders; balancing her body.

"I forgive you" she whispered in the taller boys' ears. Kaoru golden hazel eyes snapped open in surprise. She slowly got on her feet as she smiled up at him. Kaoru still confused what she just said. She forgave him? Miyu poked the older boy seeing he wasn't talking none the less moving. She poked his forehead snapping him out of his trance. He gave a confused 'uh' as he was snapped out off it. He looked at the raven girl in front of him and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you" he said as he kissed her forehead without thinking. Miyu blush a dark shade of red at his action-not expecting it at all. Not want to linger to the feeling she feeling inside she clear her throat still a blush gracing her cheeks ever so brightly. Miyu made her way to a small, circular well decorated table. Climbing on it only took a second as she took a breath to make her speech.

"I have something to say..." she said as she took a dramatic pause. Looking at the host club making sure she had all of their attentions.

"¡**PARA MI DESAYUNO COMÍ LOS HUEVOS, TOCINO, TOSTADA, PANQUEQUES, Y JUGO DE MANZANA**!"

(Translation: For breakfast I ate eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and apple juice)

The whole Host club was confused at her announced-not only was it random they had no clue what she had said. Everyone single member had the same expression-O.O

After scream what she had for breakfast the expression on their faces is price less for the young twin. Her serious face crack as she went to a laughing fit.

"Y-you…all l-look SO re…ridiculous!" she laughed as she placed her right hand on her forehead and her left armed wrapped around her side.

_"Oh, we are going to get along real well" _Hikaru thought to himself. He glances at his little brother with a smirk; seeing him smiling. Hikaru soon placed his attention to Luna giving a proud smile.

"_You must be proud" _And if she heard the older male twin thoughts she looked in his direction giving a soft smile. He blush embarrasses he was caught staring at the female. Miyu was enjoying herself happy that she can laugh, smiled and play again. Her left foot step backwards; making the table tilt back. Miyu founded herself losing balance. The Club gasped in shock as the girl wobbled back and forth uncontrollably trying to get balanced. Before any of the can does anything she ended up falling backwards. Kaoru saw this and ran to her rescue-he slid on his knee against the polish pink marble floor. His arms out to catch her; just in the nick of time she fell in his arms. Her head jerk back violently at the impact as her pink mini top hat and black head band flew off. She placed her hand on the back on her neck in pain as she gave little cried of 'ow'. Realizing someone have saved her from hitting the ground she looked to see it was Kaoru. She quickly got off the younger twin and bowed in respect as she apologized

"Thank you, Kaoru and I'm so sorry if I hurt you!" she said in a rush- nervous that Kaoru had saved her. When she snapped back up straight the Host Club looked horrified. She looked at Luna who looked sad-she seen that look it was way to familiar. Luna mouth to her sister 'ears', Miyu being a dummy was confused. 'What?' she mouth back. Luna pointed to her head and mouth 'ears!' It clicked to the young girl as she nervously raised her hands to her head feeling two soft pointy cat ears. Miyu gasped as her expression dropped. Now they know, now they will hate them like everyone had, but mainly their father. He blames their appearance he lost of the love of his life-their mother. Miyu lower hear head as little whispers full her head.

'_You're a monster!', 'FREAKS', "Your nothing, but little demons!', 'No one will ever love monsters such as you both', 'You both are my slaves I can do whatever I please with you both', and 'your mother left because she couldn't stand the how disguise you both look!'_

The insults of the people they met in their liferepeated in her head. Tears threaten to fall as her body shook-memory of her pass playing in her mind. The painful times flashing before her eyes. Her legs felt weak wanting to give in.

"Y-YOU'RE A…_**MONSTER?**_!" came a shell shock scream of the king of the club. Miyu froze on the spot-that did it that pained her inside. Thinking being cold and distant so no one can hurt her and her sister, but somehow it didn't work. Miyu lost her footing deep in thought as she fell to her knees. A painful sound of skin burning against the pink/red marble floor fills the room. Luna ran to her sister and held her tightly against her chest, praying that coming to the Host Club wasn't a mistake. She couldn't bare the pain of her younger sister being hurt again because of her choice of character she thought that can help her.

"Boss, she not a monster just because she cat ears she is not different then any of us" came the protective voice of Kaoru Hitachiin. Miyu gave a silent 'uh' hearing the boy defended her. Luna gave a smile at the younger twin giving her the courage to tell them their hidden secret. Luna removed her mini top hat and white head band that held her ears down. Once removed two identical white cat ears popped out of her head. She reached back under her dress to pull out a long slim white tail. The tail swayed behind her as the snow hair girl placed her hands on her hips, and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, this is interesting. You both are nekos'-half cat and half human" Kyoya said very amused as he scribbles this info in his little brown book. The natural type of the club looked up at the raven man with a curious look.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai did you know anything about this?" asked the brunette. The raven man didn't look down (since him so tall) at the small girl since he was writing this bit of info he had no idea of.

"No, when I investigate on both these girls, I couldn't find anything. To be truthful I never expected something like this" he finished as he shut the little book in his left hand eyes glancing up at the two females. Miyu stood up slowly as Luna help her to stay stable. She reached up her sister dress and pulled on her slim tail. Miyu tail is covered with raven color fur to match hair and ears.

"So the both of you are neko's?" asked the cute innocent voice of Honey-Senpai as he squeezed his Usa-chan.

"Yep, and I am not ashamed one bit!" Luna announced as she stick her nose in the air. She was trying to play off the fact her and sister might be hurt again do to their appearance. Luna is being the strong twin for the sake of her sister, inside she was as scared as Miyu is.

"Well, I'll have to admit you do look cute with those ears and tails. And to top it off you have on a sexy maid outfit so you look pretty hot, Luna" Hikaru comment with a sly smirk on his face, his eyes gleam with lust, his hands shoved deep into his black slacks pockets.

"Yea, you to Miyu" Kaoru pointed out to the younger girl as he mirrored his brother. The female twins tried their best not to blush, but failed miserably.

"So, you guys don't mind if we're half neko?" question Miyu titling her head to the side cutely. Her fringe covered her left eye as her right eye is big and innocent looking. Her small lips formed a small 'o'. Kaoru blushed light as he gave a kool-aid smile.

"I don't mind, it's kind of cool" He said joyfully. Miyu eyes sparkle as tears formed in her eyes. A trail of fallen tear escaped as she held on to Luna-who seems proud.

"Did I say something wrong?" the youngest twin panic seeing the girl crying. Knowing Miyu wouldn't be able to answer clearly Luna answers for her.

"No, we're happy to finally find people who accepted us for who we are" a unknown gush of soft wind below through the club as it below into everyone's hair softly. The Host club smiled at the girls as they smiled back at them. Honey cheered as he ran up to Miyu and Luna wrapping his arms around both of their necks hugging them happily as they returned it.

…..

Hello, my dear fans hope you guys enjoyed this ^.^. Review please let me know what you guys think and I'll see ya on the next post! Next chapter 'Luna and Miyu are in heat?'

p.s-the hurricane was nothing!


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been like forever! But forgive me pwease!**

**Hikaru: Get on with the story already Spaz!**

**Spaz: AY! Respect my authorities you butt hole! **

**Kaoru: You really need to lay off the South Park Spaz -.-'**

**Spaz-whatever I love that show! Well, lets get this show on the road! 'Luna and Miyu are in heat?' this should be fun ;) **

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Miyu and Luna woke up to the sound of chirping birds. Blue eyes and purple eyes open in unison as they both looked at each other. Luna held Miyu to her chest as Miyu hugged her sister around the waist. Both letting go to stretch their arms as high as they could go releasing gentle yawns. They felt a tingly feeling run down their backs; giving off a low moan knowing with time of the year it was. They looked at each other and blushed as they groaned having to go through the day with that feeling. In perfect sync they got off the bed walk to their overly size dark bathroom. Miyu flipped the switch, but nothing happened. She flipped the switch up and down but nothing. Both girls groaned in annoyance.**

"**Miyu, did you forget to pay the electric bill again?" Luna groaned out. Miyu hummed a regretful 'yes' as she looked at her sister who sigh. Luna turned around back into their room she walked up to one of her old color fade cherry oak dresser, hands roaming through it. Feeling what she was looking for 'yes' in a low tone as she pulled out a wall light plug in. She past her sister and plugged the little sucker into one of the wall sockets. For a little nightlight its light brightens the whole bathroom. Miyu and Luna looked around their crummy bathroom as they pulled out their toothbrush and tooth paste washing the morning breath away. **

** "Make sure to put this in the mail box, Miyu" Luna demanded Miyu who nodded. They are in the old fashion crummy kitchen having a bowl of cereal. Miyu ears twitched at every leaky, squeaky sound she heard the mansion made. The kitchen was kind of run down since they had no money to get the walls, floor, counters, refrigerators, stove and all that other fun stuff renew. They have to deal with what they got. The mansion was abandon 8 years ago, when they once lived in it. Luna placed her bowl in the deformed sink as she turns the knob with pliers. Squeezing soap on the ratty sponge she began to clean the cornered chip bowl humming an up lifting tune. Miyu hummed along side with her as she ate her fake Lucky charms a.k.a 'Star gems'. Luna stopped when she felt another shiver run up her spine. She bit her bottom pink lip and her toes curled up as she held in a moan. Miyu noticed and snicker, bring Luna back to earth. Her head snapped behind her as a blush graced her cheeks. **

"**Miyu, this is not FUNNY" she protested. Miyu snicker as she finished her cereal milk with a quick wipe of her hands removing the milk-stash. **

"**It's pretty funny from here" she giggled at her sister misery. Luna rolled her eyes at her sister behavior. She turned back around, but got into a daze. Question filled her mind relating to the fact her and Miyu are in…heat. How will school be? Should they even go? When that idea came she looked out the kitchen dirty window. Why not stay? They haven't missed any days yet so maybe they could miss this one day? But the Host club…they'll probably come looking for them or something stupid as to that. Well they can skip school and go to the club afterwards, yep that works. Luna turns around to her younger sister. **

"**We are staying home and when school over we can go to the stupid club!" she chirped. Miyu looked at her for a while with a blank expression. **

"**FINALLY, we can skip school!" the young raven hair neko cheered. Luna giggled as she watched her sister shuffle in place mimicking the beat of 'Party rockers anthem' by LMFAO. Luna joined her sister since she was the one who taught her the full dance of it. They dance the full dance of 'Party rock anthem' as seen in the music video. Laughter fills the room as they did the whole routine. **

** Hikaru and Kaoru sat in homeroom class watching the teacher write notes on the chalk broad. Neither of them really caring what he was writing on the broad. Both golden hazel brown cats like eyes revert to the left side of the class, where Miyu and Luna seat sat empty. **

'_**Where are they?' **_**both brothers thought as a sigh of boredom escape their mouths. They looked at one another both praying the day will come too quickly to an end. **

The school day came to an end and both twins made their way to the club. Luna and Miyu walked into the club seeing it was empty…for now. They walked in the club towards the changing room, seeing there outfit. They are both matching soft pink lace kimonos. Each had long silky sleeves and it cut right to their mid-thigh. Mini Sakura petals designed the sleeve. Miyu looked at the outfit with a grim expression and Luna gave a soft smile.

"Its pretty cute right, Miyu?" Luna teased her sister. Miyu flinched at the word 'cute' and clenched her teeth.

"Its garbage that what it is" Miyu hissed.

"Hello? Boss is you in here?" Hikaru called as he and his brother enter the club.

"Guess not. Where is everyone" As if on que Kaoru phone started beeping. He digs in his pocket for the small orange device. When he found what he was looking for he flipped it op to see a text message.

"Who's it from?" Hikaru asked his younger brother. Kaoru open the message to see it was Tamaki.

"Its Boss, he said that he and everyone else are going to be late. But we can dress if we want to" Hikaru sigh and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well, might as well" Hikaru said as he started to walk towards the changing with Kaoru beside him. Hikaru and Kaoru turn the knob to each double well decorated soft pink door. When they did their eyes widen and a blush tinted their cheeks. There, stood half naked Miyu and Luna as they try to put on the kimono. Miyu is pulling the kimono up her abdominal area back turned to the males. Luna was struggling to tie the strings behind her back for the kimono can stay on, but was quite hard since it was so silky it slipped and reveal some cleavage. Luna being the first to notice their presence she smirked. She let the strings go causing the kimono to slip half way down her slim body. Her eyes are full with anger but, in a flash that changed to lust and embarrassment. Luna didn't know what was controlling her, but she liked the tingling feeling she felt. Her eyes fell half closed as her lips parted. The twins just got a pleasurable shiver down their spine. The double doors slammed closed behind the boys meaning they were locked in the room with horny girls.

"H-Hikaru? Can y-you help me?" she asked with a shy stuttering tone. Hikaru blushed as he swallowed hard on his saliva. He didn't know wither if to move or just watch. Miyu notice the boys as well and tried to make cover herself but, failed miserably. The silk kimono fell to her waist showing her C 34 cup breast fill in her purple bra. Kaoru face grew red as he smashed his palms on his eyes as he knees went weak. Hikaru just gawk at Luna who was slowly walking towards him. She gently grabbed his hands making the eldest twin flinch in surprise.

"Come on, Hikaru help put this on! I don't know how to put it on!" Luna whined like a child. She grabbed the taller boy left arm. Hikaru arm slips between her breasts. Hikaru clutched his teeth down as a leak of blood fell from his left nostril. He swallowed the giant knot in his throat giving a nodded. Luna smiled widen as she yanked his arms and pulled him to another room. Miyu shifted uncomfortably; she didn't exactly the idea being left alone.

"Can you help me?" she mumbled to the youngest twin. She looked away with a grim look embarrassed needing help with her kimono. In all honesty she never really wore one so it was pretty difficult. Kaoru noticed this and gave a soft smile. He walked up to the struggling girl who scowled him with a trail of lust hiding in the mist. The young female teen turned around for Kaoru can tie the strings. She blushed as she held the kimono close and tight to her chest. Kaoru grabbed both string from opposite sides and began to loop them through the hoops that tight the cloth to her body. Then Kaoru knuckle brushed against her back, sending shivers down her back making her moan aloud. Kaoru eyes widen in shock but a sly smirk grew on his feature. He leaned down and blew lightly in her cat ears. Another turn on moan escapes her lush lips her eyes tighten her foot curled up.

"Kaoru? W-what is the meaning of this?" she angry spoke to the boy behind her. Kaoru smirked as he trailed his pointing finger down her spine softly. The neko moan arching her back wanting to feel the sensation more.

"Ah, K-Kaoru" She moaned aloud her cheeks tinted pink. Kaoru smirked as he finished tying the pink kimono on the female.

"There you go your all done" Kaoru whispered in her ear. And with that good-bye he kissed her left cheek and left. Miyu looked confused and angry.

"That bastard" she mumbled as she stuck her nose up.

Luna giggled as Hikaru tickled her side. The eldest male twin chuckle loving the chiming sound the female is making. Luna looked up at him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your so cute Hik-kun!" she chirped out and kissed the eldest twin right cheek. Hikaru smiled and planted a loving kiss on her temple and hugged her back.

"Well looks like your all done Luna" Hikaru told the female. Luna royal blue eyes cloud with lust once more. Luna wrapped her hands around Hikaru tie and yanked the teen closer to her. Their lips only centimeters away from one another as Luna gave a flirty smirk.

".ru~" She purred out as she watched the boy squirm.

"Y-yes?" he stutters out. Luna head moved kisser as her free hand rubbed down his back to his posterior. With a quick evil shine in her eye she grabbed Hikaru ass and gave a big squeeze. Causing the boy to stand straight and yelp in surprise. He grabbed his butt moving back slowly away from the heated girl. Her tail wagged mischievously as a sly smirk grew on her lips.

"You got a sexy butt" she purred out giving a wink. Streams of sweat fell from the boy as she got up and left with her sister who was standing beside the door. Hikaru felt uncomfortable as he blushed.

"This girl a whole 'nother story" he mumbled to himself as he walked out the dark room.

"Hey, Mi-chan and Lu-chan when did you guys get tans?" asked the boy Lolita of the group. The whole Host club stood and looked at the now light chocolate color nekos. Luna hugged Miyu from behind and has her chin placed on her left shoulder blade with an amused expression.

"We always change skin colors from light brown when summers around the corner. And to a rich olive color when winter near." Luna and Miyu answer in perfect sync.

"How come we didn't even notice?" The twin boys as they slouched forward with a 'how-did-we-miss-that-?" expression. Luna and Miyu 'hemp' as smiles came on there faces eyes closed. Luna turns her head to look at Hikaru and open her right eye.

"Hey, Hikaru?" Hikaru turn to the snow head girl with a curious look.

"You have a sexy butt" she teases and laughed when Hikaru gave the same uncomfortable expression. He backed away as everyone else in the club including Miyu watched them both with confused expression. Luna laugh full the room and from there all their day went as so.

…

Sorry for the late update I'll try to post soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


End file.
